


Late Night Wondering

by rositamia



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-09
Updated: 2004-09-09
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rositamia/pseuds/rositamia
Summary: none





	Late Night Wondering

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Walter Skinner couldn't get comfortable. He knew it was because he wasn't used to having company in his king size bed. It had been a while since there was someone else to share the bed with on such a regular basis. Now he was trying to get used to having two share it.

 

The light shining from the hall made it harder for him to sleep, but he knew how hard it was for Alex to be in total darkness. It also didn't help that Alex was such a restless sleeper. It would take a while for him to finally get to sleep. When he did, he kept moving around. It seemed even in his sleep he was on the move, running after something or away. When Walter asked him about his dreams, Alex wasn't able to tell him what they were about or else wouldn't.

 

Mulder, on the other hand, was even worse. He would take even longer to get to sleep, but when he did, he slept so heavily that Walter would sometimes check to see if he was still breathing. Alex was always teasing Walter about worrying they had loved Mulder to death. Mulder would just give them a complacent smirk and say that it wouldn't be such a bad way to go.

 

Walter wasn't quite sure how his life had changed so much. He and Mulder had finally gotten to the point of being able to act on their feelings. They had overcome quite a few obstacles, especially their reluctance to communicate openly with each other. They had taken their time developing an emotional connection before taking the final step of initiating a physical relationship. That aspect of their relationship was still new. If Mulder hadn't taken the first step, he knew they would not be together now. Even if the FBI's attitude towards same sex relationships hadn't been a hindrance, Walter knew he would not have been able to make overtures to a subordinate. He was truly thankful that Mulder had managed to convince him that he was loved.

 

Alex was still a bit of a mystery. Even though they had been working together to bring down Cancerman for the last six months, ever since Alex had come back with some very interesting information on tape, he still seemed a bit aloof. Walter knew that Alex loved Mulder deeply and that Mulder returned that love. Walter had been reluctant to accept Alex into their life because he had been afraid to trust him with Mulder. When he realized that Mulder really did love Alex, as well as him, he decided to go ahead. He was confident in Mulder's love for him and did not want to make him choose between him and Alex. He knew that Mulder would not leave him, but would be in a lot of pain for having sent Alex away.

 

He was very glad that he had, but he wasn't quite sure what he felt about Alex or how Alex felt about him. He did know he was developing very strong feelings about Alex. The physical intimacy was wonderful, but the emotional intimacy that was starting to develop was even better. Alex was starting to trust him, to believe that Walter would not hurt him, nor would Mulder. As his trust grew in them, so did his openness. He became very affectionate, even more so than Mulder, which was saying a lot.

 

Walter felt a soft kiss press against his cheek. "What are you worrying about now, Walt?" was whispered softly in his ear. He turned to face Alex more fully.

 

"I didn't feel you wake up. I'm not worrying."

 

"You didn't feel me wake up because you were too busy worrying. Are you worried about tomorrow, Walt?"

 

Walter was surprised to realize that he hadn't given his testimony before the Senate subcommittee tomorrow a thought. When he shook his head no, Alex gave him a puzzled look. "If you're not worried about testifying about the Consortium's dealings to the Senate, then what has you so preoccupied you didn't notice I've been awake for ten minutes?"

 

Walter gave him a pensive look. "I was wondering about what happens now. After this is over and you no longer need to hide here, what are you planning to do?"

 

"I didn't realize you were so anxious to see me leave, Walter." Alex made a move to get up.

 

"Alex, you know that's not what I'm saying." Walter grabbed Alex's arm, right above his non-existent elbow.

 

"No, I don't know that." Alex again made a move to get up.

 

"Well, I'm telling you. That's not what I'm saying. Alex, I know you love Mulder, but are you willing to stay here with *us*? It will always be a package deal if you stay." Giving Alex an exasperated look, Walter grabbed his shoulder again.

 

"I don't know if I want to stay here," Alex replied quietly.

 

When Alex saw the flicker of pain cross Walter's face, he realized what he had said. "Walt, that's not what I meant. I love Mulder and I'm starting to fall in love with you too. I *do* want to stay with you, but I'd like to be somewhere else. Hiding here for the last six months has given me a severe case of claustrophobia. I want to move out to the country. I want to have room to stretch out. This place is too small for you and Mulder. Now, with me here, it seems even smaller." Alex had looked down as he talked, as if afraid to see Walter's reaction to his declaration.

 

Walter saw the uncertainty on Alex's face and knew how hard it had been for him to express his emotions so openly. Walter pulled Alex into a hug and whispered "I love you too, Alex."

 

"Does that mean you won't be leaving? Ever?"

 

Walter and Alex turned to look at Mulder in surprise.

 

"Well, does it?" Mulder seemed to be holding his breath waiting for Alex to answer his question. When Alex responded with a soft "Yes", Mulder's face sagged in relief. He had been dreading the end of their fight to break the Consortium. His fear that Alex would leave had been paramount in his mind for days. He felt such an overwhelming tide of emotion for both the men in his life that his "I'm glad" broke in the middle.

 

"Walt, now that your question has been answered, will you go to sleep? You know that tomorrow will be a hard day. For all of us, but for you especially. Mulder and I will be coming in after you finish to answer questions. You know that your involvement with me will be bringing *you* a lot of questions. Are you sure it will be worth it?"

 

"Yes, Alex, it will be worth it. To be with you and Mulder out on a farm somewhere to live our life together will be worth anything."

 

"Farm?! Who said anything about a farm?"

 

 

The End


End file.
